


Telescope

by xTater



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bryan Dechart Other Work Influence, Child Neglect, F/M, Horror, Kidnapping, Masturbation, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTater/pseuds/xTater
Summary: Connor only had one true joy in his life. The girl across the street. He would walk with her to and from school, she'd give him some lunch with the cutest smile, and he would watch her late at night in his attic. He loved her and he wanted to have her.First two chapters are snippets to the entire chapter. Full story is on three.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT INFO PLEASE READ  
> Thank you.  
> This is a horror fic! Please read over the tags very carefully! The first two chapters are snippets to the entire story. Chapter Three has the full thing so skip to that chapter to read. 
> 
> Based off of Bryan Dechart's other works: "Children at Play", "Robot", and "Storm." All found on youtube.

He sat there with a smile. One eye closed, the other wide to take in every detail. The attic air was cold and nipped at his bare ass, but hot sweat ran down his spine. His grip on the telescope became tight when his breathing went sharper. She was so  _perfect._  

 

 

Connor bit his lip as he ran down the stairs, his backpack smacking him in the back. Falling asleep in the attic without an alarm was a bad habit he had developed with his new hobby. Yet he probably wouldn't change, he enjoyed the rush he felt knowing she was coming for him. To have her come to him, knock on his door, and with a smile tease him for sleeping in. 

He flinched when he opened the freezer door due to the kink in his back from the chair. The hollow freezer didn't give him very many options, so he grabbed a napkin and took a few waffles to eat on his way to school. The boards to the patio creaked, "Shit." He mumbled as he rushed to the door. 

Even after she knocked, he would still wait a few seconds to not make it obvious he was anticipating her. When he did open the door, her smile even in the most bitter of winter mornings became infectious. 

"Good morning." He grabbed his mittens next to the door.

"Good morning Connor. Sleeping in again?" Her smile went more mischievous. 

Taking a step out, "At least I got some sleep. Your eyes say otherwise for you."   
Her cheeks flushed but not from the cold air, "Shut up." 

"Was someone spending all night texting her friends?" He poked her cheek with a chuckle. 

She swatted his hand and turned to go down the patio, "You're an ass."

He walked down the steps with her than took her backpack, "Would an ass carry your bag everyday to school?" 

She stuck out her tongue to him and he laughed. 

"Did you finish last nights math homework?" She kicked some of the snow as she walked.

"Of course. Number 12 was extremely difficult though." He smiled, knowing she struggled with it as he watched her through his telescope. 

"I know right!? I'm not even sure I got the right answer after spending so much time on it." 

He smiled down to her, "Would you like to see my answer?"   
With big eyes and pouty lips, she melted his heart. He wanted to know what other faces she would make for him. "Please?" 

"Well what do I get from it?" His smirk faltered slightly, concern for the hunger. 

"Well what do you want?" She bent down and started to gather snow.

What  _did_ he want? Holding hands? A kiss? More? What did he want  _the most?_  He wanted so much from her and here she was handing one thing to him on a silver platter. 

Her hand touched his chest, but he received it with cold satisfaction. She laughed and ran off from the scene of the crime. He swiped the rest of the snow off his jacket. "You know, for someone asking for help, you aren't very good at persuasion."

"I'm gonna fail math no matter what I do. I might as well enjoy your priceless reactions." 

He smirked and started to run through the snow toward her. She let out a squeal and ran towards the school and away from him. His heart beat thumped to his ears and he licked his cold lips. The rush of chasing after her fascinated him. One foot after the other, he grew closer and his desire stronger. When she looked back at him with a precious smile, he was able to take her. A slip of ice and a cloud of snow. 

She laughed under him, but he couldn't move. The air became thinner and his thoughts hazy. A single gulp he was sure she could hear. She was so close to him and he wanted nothing more but to lavish her. Her face was so close to his, her body pressed to his. He could feel her in so many different ways, in every curve. 

"We're gonna be late!" She shoved him off and turned the corner that would lead to the entrance of their school. 

The ringing of the bells caught him and he ran to his class. "Fuck!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second snippet of the entire story. To read the full story, skip to chapter three. Thank you! Also, make sure you are comfortable with the tags! This IS a horror fic!

Piece by piece he unloaded the groceries onto the counters. She had run home to do homework, claiming she wanted to get it done early so she could go out with her friends later that night. He organized them by pantry, fridge, and freezer. As he put down the onion he bought onto the counter, he saw the couple twenties on the counter. There was also a note and at the top was the words ' ~~Flecher'~~ ,  ~~'Sawyer',~~   ~~'Conner'~~ ,  ' ~~Konner',~~  ' ~~Connar',~~   ~~'Khonner',~~   ~~'Connair',~~ but next to it, 'Connor.'

He read it out loud, "Money for food. Trip got expanded, so maybe see you in two weeks, kid." He scoffed, that's what he said two months ago. 

Connor crumpled up the letter and threw it in the trash. He than put the cash in his wallet, "As usual, a couple day's late." He started to put the groceries into their specific destinations. He let his mind wonder over her. She was so sweet to spend time with him, it made his cheeks hurt to think about how cute she was today. She was the person he could count on, the only person to be there for him. His friend.  

Stopping to stair at his milk,  _'Am I her friend?  I mean, we walk to school and such but, she never really spends any time with me other than that.'_

He put the milk in the fridge,  _'Of course I'm her friend. She has a crush on someone, she blushed when her friends suggested it was me! We are more than friends. She gets me. She cares for me. I love her.'_

As the fridge door closed, it made a loud thud. He rest his head on the cool metal,  _'Right?'_

"Of course!" He pushed himself off the fridge and smiled to the ceiling, "I'm the reason she wakes up in the morning. She only smiles that beautiful, because only I can bring her true happiness. She is like the sun. Beautiful. Bright. And no one can dare look at her like I do. And I am the moon, I would die for her every night just to see her radiance." He sighed in contentment. 

"She is my everything." His vision went down and towards outside where he lost his smile. 

In the next house over, he could see his mother sitting at the dinner table. There was a little boy and girl, probably just starting school for the first time. She was smiling bright as she colored in the lines with them. Laughing occasionally. His neighbor, Doug perhaps?, came to her and kissed her cheek. He turned away from the scene and went up the stairs to his bedroom. He was just like the milk in the fridge, something that is easily spoiled if forgotten.

 But he wasn't going to be forgotten. She remembered him. As he sat down on his bed, he pulled out the notebook he put under his bed. As he flipped through the pages, he read what he had wrote for her over the years. 

_'Sitting next to you is like taking a sip of eternity, the sun, the stars, the sky, never tasted so good.'_

He smiled at that one, his feelings for her haven't changed.

_'Every night as I lay on my bed, your thoughts begin to fill my head. When I fall asleep, in my dreams, it is your pretty face that I see. With you my angel, life feels so right, Your smile fills my heart with delight. It makes me feel happy that I am alive, I always seem to want you by my side.'_

He flipped a few more pages to the next one. 

_'I am yours. I am yours as the stars belong to the sky and I am yours as the rivers belong to the sea. I am yours as your tears belong to your eyes and I am yours as your lungs belong to the pattern in which you breathe.'_

He remembered writing this one after watching her cry one night.

_'Shed your insecurities and reveal yourself to me so I can see each imperfection, cherish every flaw, get to know you from the inside out, for my love is raw.'_

This one had been yesterday's he wrote. He went to the next page and grabbed out a pen. He had inspiration for a new one of the day.

_'You taste like sunshine just like you've been kissed by the morning light. And I was the darkness dancing with the stars carelessly, breathlessly. And our lips meet softly, color erupting in the atmosphere the absolute lightest darkness. Dawn is breaking: A fleeting moment when the sun can kiss the moon.'_

He smiled as he read over his writing. The curve to each letter, the way they strung together to speak his feelings, and the way they spoke so beautiful about her. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the poems Connor write are legit poems I didn't write. ( I could barely write a poem and pass for school.)  
> They belong to: AKR, Christy Ann Martine, Christopher Poindexter, Christy Ann Martine, and another who I don't know its just on WishAFriend.com. I found these poems by google images so if something is wrong, please feel free to tell me as I want to give them the credit they deserve.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE make sure you are comfortable with the tags listed! This is the full story!

He sat there with a smile. One eye closed, the other wide to take in every detail. The attic air was cold and nipped at his bare ass, but hot sweat ran down his spine. His grip on the telescope became tight when his breathing went sharper. She was so  _perfect._  

 

 

Connor bit his lip as he ran down the stairs, his backpack smacking him in the back. Falling asleep in the attic without an alarm was a bad habit he had developed with his new hobby. Yet he probably wouldn't change, he enjoyed the rush he felt knowing she was coming for him. To have her come to him, knock on his door, and with a smile tease him for sleeping in. 

He flinched when he opened the freezer door due to the kink in his back from the chair. The hollow freezer didn't give him very many options, so he grabbed a napkin and took a few waffles to eat on his way to school. The boards to the patio creaked, "Shit." He mumbled as he rushed to the door. 

Even after she knocked, he would still wait a few seconds to not make it obvious he was anticipating her. When he did open the door, her smile even in the most bitter of winter mornings became infectious. 

"Good morning." He grabbed his mittens next to the door.

"Good morning Connor. Sleeping in again?" Her smile went more mischievous. 

Taking a step out, "At least I got some sleep. Your eyes say otherwise for you."   
Her cheeks flushed but not from the cold air, "Shut up." 

"Was someone spending all night texting her friends?" He poked her cheek with a chuckle. 

She swatted his hand and turned to go down the patio, "You're an ass."

He walked down the steps with her than took her backpack, "Would an ass carry your bag everyday to school?" 

She stuck out her tongue to him and he laughed. 

"Did you finish last nights math homework?" She kicked some of the snow as she walked.

"Of course. Number 12 was extremely difficult though." He smiled, knowing she struggled with it as he watched her through his telescope. 

"I know right!? I'm not even sure I got the right answer after spending so much time on it." 

He smiled down to her, "Would you like to see my answer?"   
With big eyes and pouty lips, she melted his heart. He wanted to know what other faces she would make for him. "Please?" 

"Well what do I get from it?" His smirk faltered slightly, concern for the hunger. 

"Well what do you want?" She bent down and started to gather snow.

What  _did_ he want? Holding hands? A kiss? More? What did he want  _the most?_  He wanted so much from her and here she was handing one thing to him on a silver platter. 

Her hand touched his chest, but he received it with cold satisfaction. She laughed and ran off from the scene of the crime. He swiped the rest of the snow off his jacket. "You know, for someone asking for help, you aren't very good at persuasion."

"I'm gonna fail math no matter what I do. I might as well enjoy your priceless reactions." 

He smirked and started to run through the snow toward her. She let out a squeal and ran towards the school and away from him. His heart beat thumped to his ears and he licked his cold lips. The rush of chasing after her fascinated him. One foot after the other, he grew closer and his desire stronger. When she looked back at him with a precious smile, he was able to take her. A slip of ice and a cloud of snow. 

She laughed under him, but he couldn't move. The air became thinner and his thoughts hazy. A single gulp he was sure she could hear. She was so close to him and he wanted nothing more but to lavish her. Her face was so close to his, her body pressed to his. He could feel her in so many different ways, in every curve. 

"We're gonna be late!" She shoved him off and turned the corner that would lead to the entrance of their school. 

The ringing of the bells caught him and he ran to his class. "Fuck!" 

 

 Connor written in the answer to his math problem. He normally did his math homework during lunch, she often was with her other friends. A shadow loomed over his homework and he looked up.

She smiled bright to him and sat down a sandwhich on his desk, "I got you some food. Eat up."  
"Thank you." He smiled, she was always looking out for him with such care and love.

She gave a nod before going back to her group of girlfriends. He looked towards his homework again, but didn't focus on it as their conversation piqued his interest.

"(Y/n), do you have a crush on Connor?" One girl asked, her giggles making her whisper louder than she wanted.

"Ew, how could she like him? He's such a creep. Our beautiful (Y/n) just pities the poor thing." The other girl laughed.

(Y/n) sighed, "Guys, he's not a creep. He's actually really nice and sweet..."  
They rolled their eyes but than their voices became higher when two boys walked up to them, "Oh, hi Daniel! Markus! Whats up?"

"Hey, North. Daniel and I were wondering if you girls would care to join us at Friday nights football game." Markus smirked.

Daniel looked towards (Y/n), "I was also wondering if you'd like to wear my jacket, (Y/n)."  
She blushed bright red. "I don't think I'll make it. Sorry, I have a family dinner on Friday..."

Connor growled as he heard Daniel try to flirt with his girl. He knew she was beautiful, it would make sense others would try to capture her. But they were scum, the only man she deserved to be with was him. He knew than that he would have to make his plan start sooner than expected.

 

 

"Another day at paradise." She groaned, "And to top it all off, our math teacher loves us."   
"The problem's aren't that hard." He took off his scarf, wrapping it around her neck. 

"Thev arv moo!" Her words became muffled. 

Connor laughs as he walks with her back to their home. They've done this everyday together since they were kids. They would walk home from school, complain about school, and than he would give her his scarf. He loved these moments, where her only attention was on him. He couldn't exactly pinpoint when he started to love this, love her. He didn't want their walk home to end, not today. 

He had to think of something quick, "Hey," He stopped in his tracks, "I uh, mind getting some groceries with me?" 

She stopped and looked to the grocery store next to them, "Is there chocolate involved?"   
Connor laughed, "I can make chocolate involved."   
"Fuck yeah! Chocolate!" She ran to one of the carts and pulled it out. 

"Hey!" He started to quickly follow, "Slow down!" 

"Keep up sucker!" She laughed as she got enough momentum to ride the cart.

Connor sighed and saw the clerk leaning back in his chair, feet propped up. 

"Sorry." He rubbed the back of his head. 

The clerk's bubble gum popped, "Dude. I don't care. But if your girlfriend breaks anything, you buy it." 

Connor grumbled as he chased after her, "She's not my...god damn it." 

"Chocolate! Ah its royalties aren't thou so beautiful and rich!" He could hear her on the next aisle.

As he turned the corner, she was stalking her prey. "I see English class does have some influence on you." 

"Shhh! Thou is picking a sacrifice for her goddess!" She grabbed a bag, "A sacrifice you shall be."   
Connor grabbed the cart as she put the bag in, "Poor thing never even had a chance. Now lets go find other "sacrifices" for a proper dinner."   
"Yuck. Proper dinner?" She started to walk with him as they went down the aisle. 

"Yes, a proper dinner. You know you can't survive off of chocolate and pizza rolls, yes?" He grabbed a few vegetables. 

She looked up to him, "No. Why not?" 

"Nutrition!" He held up an apple to her face. 

She bit it and stole the apple from him.

"If shoving food into your face makes you eat, so be it." He mumbled as he grabbed the next things on his list. 

He took a glance behind him as she took a bite  and than chased after him. 

 

Piece by piece he unloaded the groceries onto the counters. She had run home to do homework, claiming she wanted to get it done early so she could go out with her friends later that night. He organized them by pantry, fridge, and freezer. As he put down the onion he bought onto the counter, he saw the couple twenties on the counter. There was also a note and at the top was the words ' ~~Flecher'~~ ,  ~~'Sawyer',~~   ~~'Conner'~~ ,  ' ~~Konner',~~  ' ~~Connar',~~   ~~'Khonner',~~   ~~'Connair',~~  but next to it, 'Connor.'

He read it out loud, "Money for food. Trip got expanded, so maybe see you in two weeks, kid." He scoffed, that's what he said two months ago. 

Connor crumpled up the letter and threw it in the trash. He than put the cash in his wallet, "As usual, a couple day's late." He started to put the groceries into their specific destinations. He let his mind wonder over her. She was so sweet to spend time with him, it made his cheeks hurt to think about how cute she was today. She was the person he could count on, the only person to be there for him. His friend.  

Stopping to stair at his milk,  _'Am I her friend?  I mean, we walk to school and such but, she never really spends any time with me other than that.'_

He put the milk in the fridge,  _'Of course I'm her friend. She has a crush on someone, she blushed when her friends suggested it was me! We are more than friends. She gets me. She cares for me. I love her.'_

As the fridge door closed, it made a loud thud. He rest his head on the cool metal,  _'Right?'_

"Of course!" He pushed himself off the fridge and smiled to the ceiling, "I'm the reason she wakes up in the morning. She only smiles that beautiful, because only I can bring her true happiness. She is like the sun. Beautiful. Bright. And no one can dare look at her like I do. And I am the moon, I would die for her every night just to see her radiance." He sighed in contentment. 

"She is my everything." His vision went down and towards outside where he lost his smile. 

In the next house over, he could see his mother sitting at the dinner table. There was a little boy and girl, probably just starting school for the first time. She was smiling bright as she colored in the lines with them. Laughing occasionally. His neighbor, Doug perhaps?, came to her and kissed her cheek. He turned away from the scene and went up the stairs to his bedroom. He was just like the milk in the fridge, something that is easily spoiled if forgotten.

 But he wasn't going to be forgotten. She remembered him. As he sat down on his bed, he pulled out the notebook he put under his bed. As he flipped through the pages, he read what he had wrote for her over the years. 

_'Sitting next to you is like taking a sip of eternity, the sun, the stars, the sky, never tasted so good.'_

He smiled at that one, his feelings for her haven't changed.

_'Every night as I lay on my bed, your thoughts begin to fill my head. When I fall asleep, in my dreams, it is your pretty face that I see. With you my angel, life feels so right, Your smile fills my heart with delight. It makes me feel happy that I am alive, I always seem to want you by my side.'_

He flipped a few more pages to the next one. 

_'I am yours. I am yours as the stars belong to the sky and I am yours as the rivers belong to the sea. I am yours as your tears belong to your eyes and I am yours as your lungs belong to the pattern in which you breathe.'_

He remembered writing this one after watching her cry one night.

_'Shed your insecurities and reveal yourself to me so I can see each imperfection, cherish every flaw, get to know you from the inside out, for my love is raw.'_

This one had been yesterday's he wrote. He went to the next page and grabbed out a pen. He had inspiration for a new one of the day.

_'You taste like sunshine just like you've been kissed by the morning light. And I was the darkness dancing with the stars carelessly, breathlessly. And our lips meet softly, color erupting in the atmosphere the absolute lightest darkness. Dawn is breaking: A fleeting moment when the sun can kiss the moon.'_

He smiled as he read over his writing. The curve to each letter, the way they strung together to speak his feelings, and the way they spoke so beautiful about her. They all tasted so good on his lips he wished he could hear it from hers. 

The sunlight fled his bedroom, but this made him more relaxed. He could see her again. He went down the hall and opened the door to pull down the attic ladder. He bit and ripped his lip each step he took, than licked when he saw the telescope. He had spent many years looking through the lenses and gripping onto the frame to his new hobby. 

He turned the rod to open up the blinds, smiling when he saw the light that led to her bedroom was on. The chair croaked while adjusting to the sudden weight and he looked through the telescope. He groaned lowly as he watched her lay on her stomach on her bed. He eyed the curve to her bare legs as they swayed in the air. He unbuckled his pants after he zoomed in towards her tank top. Between the bed and her arms, the tank top was presenting the best show of the night. A sharp gasp pierced the quiet attic his hands wrapped around himself. He moved the telescope slightly to view in on her face, focusing intently on her lips to mimic the actions on his hand. 

Watching her like this excited him, but being with her was more exhilarating. Her face buried into the sheets as she grips the sheets tight. Bruises shaped like his hands forming on her hips as she rocked from his force.  Him bending over her to whisper in her ear about how he watched her every night, pictured fucking her like this every hour in the day. Her voice strained from screaming his name as she tightened around him. He couldn't last long much after knowing he'd be the only man to make her feel like this. 

His head leaned back onto the chair, his eyes closed and a pleased smile. For a few minutes he listened to his hard panting, cherishing the feeling of emotions engulfing his body. Lust. Love. Joy. Desire. Want. Pleasure. He whispered them like soft prayers to a goddess who would protect him throughout the dark night.

When he caught his breath, he opened his eyes to see what she had done to him. A smirk plastered his face as he was amazed at how much she had done to him. He grab some cleaning wipes and thanked her as he cleaned himself. 

Yet, as he threw them away  _he wanted more._

And he knew how to have her. 

He brought his pants up and buckled them, tucking in his shirt even. He made sure to close the blinds before leaving his sanctuary. Practically running to the kitchen, he pulled out ingredients from the fridge and pantry. When he had the butter in his hands instead of putting it with the other ingredients, he threw it in the trash. 

 He whistled while he worked to put on his shoes and a jacket. Seemingly innocent as he walked over to her door and rung the bell. It took her a minute, more than likely hanging up the phone and to run downstairs. His whole body stiffened as he came face to face to her in her tank top and booty shorts. 

"Connor," She smiled, "What are you doing here?" 

He put his hands in his pocket and rocked on his heels, a nervous chuckle. "I'm apparently out of butter. Mind if I borrow some?" 

"Didn't we just go to the store?" She giggled.

"I seem to have forgotten to put it on my list." He kept his eyes to hers, he was a gentleman. 

"You're so silly." She walked through the living room towards the kitchen and left the door open. 

He smiled as he stepped through and closed the door behind him, "Silly enough to invite you over to eat dinner with me?" 

"Hmm," She stopped right before leaving the living room and looked to him, "I think I'd be the one who's silly if I chose my original dinner plans of pizza rolls over your cooking."   
"So, that's a yes?" 

"That's a yes Connor. Let me just get changed. You know where the butter is." She laughed as she ran up the stairs to her bedroom. 

He watched her leave, sneaking a glance to her ass. Licking his lips he went inside her kitchen and took a cube of butter. He practically grew up in this house, it felt so natural for him to be here. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes, her scent was lightly lingering around in the house. This house felt more like home to him because it had her in it. Even if her parents weren't home tonight, they had still treated him better than his. But even than, not even her parents could love her like he could.

"Connor?" 

He opened his eyes and looked to her smiling, "Ready to go?" 

"Yeah." She smiled sheepishly. 

They both walked over to his house across the street. Glancing to her, his heart sped from the sight of her cheeks flushed. Granted, it was due to the cold weather but he wondered how flush she could get due to him. 

"Ladies first." He opened the door and held it for her. 

"Thanks." She walked in and slipped her shoes off. 

He followed suit and helped take off her jacket. He hung them both than walked over to the kitchen. With all of his ingredients, he worked the kitchen. 

"Why'd did you learn to cook? Pizza rolls and frozen dinners are good too y'know." She sat at the island watching him. 

"Because those aren't healthy. Plus, doesn't cooking impress the ladies?" He looked over his shoulder to her as he rolled up his sleeves.

She hummed, "Yeah, it does." 

He cooked the chicken on the pan, liking the feeling of her eyes on his. 

"Do you need any help?" 

"After what happened last time of you burning the chicken?" He looked to her smirking, "Leave the cooking to me. I rather you focus on other specialties you have." 

She shot him a small glare when he mentioned the chicken she burnt a month ago, "Like what?" 

He turned around and leaned on the counter, looking deep into her eyes. "Being beautiful." 

Cheeks flushed, lips partly opened, eyes widen from surprised, it was a look he would never forget. He turned back to the chicken, smiling to himself as he left her speechless. When the chicken was almost ready, he set the table with wine glasses and plates. Than went back to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of wine.

"Wine? Connor, where the hell did you get that?" 

"Dad. He left it for me a week ago. I suppose he thought it was turning twenty one that day." He smiled as he grabbed a wine opener, "Do you want some?" 

She smiled, "A glass wouldn't be so bad." 

He smiled back than poured out the liquid into the glasses on the table. He than grabbed the finished food, put them on plates and finished the set for the table. "Dinner is served." 

She giggled when he pulled out her chair than sat next her. He watched her lips gently press to the glass as she took a sip and her nose scrunched.

"Is it bad?" He picked up his own glass, swirling it as he took a sniff.

She laughed, "That was the first time I had wine. I didn't think it'd be so bitter."

He chuckled than took a sip of his own wine.

"Did you finish your homework?" She took a bite of the chicken.

"Yeah, I had done most of it at lunch. What about you? Or were you too busy texting?" He teased smiling.

She rolled her eyes playfully, "I did y'know."  
"Good."  
They took a bite of their food, than another. He felt so comfortable around her, so at home and peace, he didn't feel the need to fill the room with noise. Her presence was all he ever needed in his life. It felt as if they were two puzzle pieces that fit together, complimented each other without needing to speak a word. When he saw her glass was low, he refilled it without ever being asked. He knew what she wanted and her smile was all he needed.

"Hey Connor?" She set her fork down, most of her food gone.

"Yes?" Grabbing his glass he leaned back in his chair and took a sip.

She nibbled on her bottom lip, "Why don't you spend time with any of our classmates? I'm worried about you."

"Why?"

"Well, because, you need more friends than just me. You know there's more to the world than just me right?"

"(Y/n), I don't need others in my life. You are the only person who has ever cared for me, you are the only person I need in my life." He put his hand on hers, "You are my world, (Y/n)."

He analyzed her face, eyes widening slightly and lips slightly open from his confession. She slipped her hand out from under him and looked down, brushing her hair behind her ear. "I think we had a little too much to drink, Connor..." He knew the alcohol wasn't the reason behind her blush.

"(Y/n)." When she stood, he did too.

She started to walk towards the door, "I think I should head home. Thanks for the dinner."  
"(Y/n)." He said more sternly as he grab her wrist. "Before you leave, can I show you something? Please?"

She looked down to his hand, "I should really get going..."

"Please?" He gave her a charming smile with puppy eyes, knowing she couldn't resist.

She sighed than smiled softly, "Okay."  
He took her hand into his and lead her to the door that led to the basement. He tugged on the chain to turn on the light so they wouldn't trip. The boards croaked each step they took and the temperature dropped. As they reached the bottom, he moved her in front of him so she couldn't run. He flipped the switch and the dim light flickered to reveal the room. In the center was a king size bed with a night stand on each side and flower petals all over the floor.

"Connor what is thi-" She turned toward him and he kissed her.

Peeking his eyes open he saw her wide eyed. Setting his hands on her shoulders, he kissed her deeper letting her know the passion and love he's built for her. She started to kiss him back and this was all he needed to know she desired him just as he did for her. He stepped forward, guiding her towards the bed. When she fell on it, he crawled on top of her, never letting the kiss end. His lips traveled to her neck, acquiring a sense of where she pleasured most. When she gasped he bit her neck, drawing a hint of blood.

"Ow! Connor!" She shoved him off, "What the fuck?!"

"Oh sweetheart," He smirked like the wolf he is, "I know you enjoy it rough just like me."

He growled and grabbed her wrists, pinning her to the bed as his lips ravished her. He wanted her, he had to have her before anyone else could try and taint her. She was his and only his and he had to make her his. She squirmed under him while he took both her wrists into one hand. The other hand grabbed handcuffs from the side table than put them around her wrists, restraining her to the bed frame.

His hands lifted her shirt and bra, letting his mouth suck and bite on a nipple. She screamed his name and squirmed under him, he knew she enjoyed this just as much as he did. He slipped off her pants and panties first, admiring the view and purring. He smirked as she tried to curl up, "Don't be so shy my love. You're ravishing."

She wasn't as slick as he hoped in order to not harm her, but he was prepared for that. Connor took off his own undergarments and grabbed the lube from the side table. His fingers stroked the lube onto her, dipping in occasionally. But he knew he had to have her now, he desperately desired her. In a single thrust, she was wrapped around him. She screamed and he moaned, not expecting her to be as tight as she was. Tears seemed to fall down her cheeks and he kissed them, "I'm sorry if I hurt you my love. I seem to have gotten a little impatient. I have been wanting this for so long. And you have as well." He chuckled than began to thrust. Slow at first, than his pace quickened as his desperate need for him to claim her completely overcame his senses. He knew the first time he had her he wouldn't last long, but he needed the finishing touches. 

His hands wrapped around her neck and her screams became gasps. He moaned as he watched her eyes roll behind her head and he came, knowing she must of felt the ecstasy that he felt. When he finished releasing himself into her, he laid down next to her. He gave a kiss to her forehead and smiled, she was so beautiful with closed eyes and a still breath. He _**loved**_ her.

 

Connor sat at his desk, scanning the page of his book. The police had visited the school, but his beloved was still missing from the world. That was fine with him, the world didn't deserve her like he did.

"Now, the writer often talks about a telescope." The teacher explained the meaning in the story they finished reading, "The telescope is often spoken in the same tone as her love towards the man. Can anyone answer why she uses a telescope as a metaphor?"

"Because a telescope lets you see details like she does in him?" One of his classmates answered.

"Close, but not quiet." His teacher smiled.

Connor sat up as he spoke up, "Because her love for him can't be seen by the naked eye, but with a telescope you can see how close she is to him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All poem credit is at the end of chapter two. I did not write those poems. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Please don't forget to comment and leave kudos. It really helps me more than you know. :)


End file.
